Forum:Application for Bureaucracy
I have applied to Wikia for bureaucracy on this wiki, as our old bureaucrat Michaeldsuarez has left. are an extension of the rights of a sysop (my current admin level) that would allow me to change the rights of others; granting Rollback, for example. My becoming a b'crat (if approved by Wikia) wouldn't affect my position as a sysop. See and for more information. Wikia are unlikely to review the request without input from the community, so please leave your thoughts and any questions below. Thanks, Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:59, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :Does Wikia intend for us to provide testimonials detailing why you (Enodoc) should receive bureaucratic rights? This wiki has been operating on a skeleton crew for quite some time now, and the level of commitment Enodoc has shown is more than commendable. Not only that, but he is industrious, knowledgeable, helpful, and courteous. Making him a Bureaucrat is just a natural evolution, and it will allow him to achieve omnipotence help this wiki and its users in even more ways. Bureaucratic rights for Enodoc! Rollback rights for me! TheIndifferentist 04:04, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ::During my time at this wiki so far, I have been able to meet and work alongside with some great people who spend a great deal of their own time to making this a better, more enjoyable experience for all users and others alike. Throughout this time, I have come to know Enodoc as an amazing wiki admin. He is a true example of what wikia stands for and its spirit. He has shown kindness, commitment, manners and many other admirable traits towards the community and has always been the person to turn to for help or advice. ::Allowing Enodoc to become Bureaucrat would not only extend his fantastic work with the community already, but help this wiki to become greater than ever before. I vote Bureaucratic rights for Enodoc! WikiaWizard 08:38, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Following my application and discussion with JonTheMon, Wikia said "Have you talked to the community as well? If not, please start a discussion on the wiki about your request so the other users have a chance to chime in as well." They just want to be sure that the community have been involved in the decision in addition to the admins. Hopefully this will then allow us to get the Rollback sorted; which of course is the main reason behind this whole thing. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 10:40, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::If they ask for a vote yes or no for you to get bureaucracy, my vote would be a definite yes. Your already the "go to" guy on here, if people have a question or problem they instantly seek you out. As state above by TheIndifferentist and WikiaWizard, you are an amazing example for all contributors here in the Fable Wiki. To not give you Bureaucratic rights simply seems like an injustice. Also there are currently three people I can think of who deserve Rollback rights, two posted in here already.--Alpha Lycos 12:15, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::Like I indicated on my talk page, I support the bureaucracy of Enodoc. --JonTheMon 16:19, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :As a recent contributor to this sight I can only say that Enodoc should be given bureaucracy status on this site due to his obvious attention to the site and his polite and even handed response to the many requests made upon him. I have taken the time to read many past interactions on this site and if it has not already occured he should be granted the rights,priviliges,and responsibility of this position.Garry Damrau 09:24, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for your support. I have already been granted bureaucracy (and probably should have mentioned it here), but it's nice to see that the motion is still supported. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 14:55, November 15, 2011 (UTC)